Kim Possible
by pfarrsz
Summary: When the boudy hunter tries to kill Kim


Hunted

Bounty hunter(calling on the phone): Hello. How much will you pay for killing Kim Possible? Why would I want to know? I would like to take care of your problem. That's a lot of green. Don't worry, I'll do the job.(Hanging the phone up): And I know where you are. Hee hee hee hee.

Ron was happy that his uncle Phil is coming to Middleton. But Phil didn't really like Kim Possible. Because he was thought she toke all the credit for their missions. Phil stepped out of his car.

Ron: Uncle Phil! I'm so glad to see you.

Phil: Why are you here?

Ron: To see you.

Phil: No, what are you doing here, with _her_.

Ron: She's my bast friend!

Phil: No. She isn't.

Kim: Do you have a problem with that?

Phil: Yeah. So?

Kim: So, I want to know why.

Phil: Oh, so what if the earth is in danger? What we're going to do? I know, lets call Kim Possible.

Kim: What's wrong people calling me?

Phil: Call Kim Possible. Why not call Ron Stoppable?

Ron: I'm going to be there too.

Phil: You don't understand. They only want Kim Possible, not Ron Stoppable.

Kim: Well, I'll bring Ron along, even if they don't need him.

Phil: Oh, so you can take all the glory?

Kim: You want Ron to be the hero?

Phil: Yes. So he can be popular, and maybe he will get a girl friend.

Ron: Don't worry, uncle Phil. I'm happy, even though I'm not a real hero...and don't have a girl friend.

Phil: I'm not.

–Not to far away–

Bounty Hunter: There she is. With Ron Stoppable and, some guy. Now to finish the job.

He got his sniper river. Then he carefully aim. But he miss. And he miss again, and again, and again, and you know the rest. Then he was thinking a plan.

Bounty Hunter: Maybe I should get Ron Stoppable first.

At Ron's house.

Ron: I don't get it Rufus. Why don't uncle Phil admits that Kim is really my bast friend. Hay, _Where's that small comes from?_

Then the bounty hunter take Ron to his apartment, and he left a note in front of Ron's door. Then Phil come to Ron's house and saw a note.

Phil: Hallo, what have we here? Oh great, they got Ron, so they can get Kim Possible. I really have to do this, but I have to let Kim know.

At somewhere ells.

Kim: Hi Phil, Where's Ron?

Phil: Here.

Kim: What's this?

Phil: Do you know what it is? Just read it!

Kim: Dear Kim Possible, I got you friend, Ron Stoppable. Here's a map to get to him. PS Come along, no tricks. You telling me they got Ron?

Phil: If they don't put Kim in it, I'll call the cops.

Kim: Phil, I know you don't really like me, but I'm Ron's bast friend. And I couldn't save the world without him.

Phil: Sure you are.

Kim: Don't worry Phil, I will get your Matthew save and sound.

When Kim got there, she went throw a scan thing. When got in, there was a light pointing in the middle, and then it moves to find Kim. When the lights stop.

Bounty Hunter: Hallo, Kim Possible.

Kim: Who are you, Where's Ron, and what do you want?

Bounty Hunter: I don't hear you say please and thank you.

Kim: Can you please answer my questions.

Bounty Hunter: OK, but you have to stay where you are.

Then the other light is pointing to Ron.

Ron: Kim!

Kim: Ron!

Bounty Hunter: I said, stay where you are.

Then Kim went back where she is.

Bounty Hunter: These a good girl.

Kim: OK, now about my questions.

Bounty Hunter: I want you.

Kim: What, Why?

Bounty Hunter: Because I'm getting pay for this. And did you read the note?

Kim: Well yah.

Bounty Hunter: I also said, no tricks. The gauges.

Then Kim puts her gauged down.

Bounty Hunter: You got more then that.

Then Kim put more gauges on the ground.

Bounty Hunter: More.

Kim: OK here, that's all I got. I don't know how you know I got more gauges.

Bounty Hunter(Aiming): Just stay where you are.

Then Ron spudded a lazar lipstick. He grape it and use it to be free.

Bounty hunter: Uh? His freeing himself.

He trying to stop him. But Kim Possible stop the bounty hunter first.

Bounty hunter: Your friend is free, so that means you're going to get out of here.

Kim: Not a chance.

Bounty hunter: Sorry Kim Possible but I will... What? You still want to fight my?

Kim: Well I'm going to get you, before you get my.

Then he smile. Then Kim fights. But the bounty hunter is to good. Then he was going to shoot her. Then Ron Tried to stop him. But he step on him on the floor.

Bounty hunter: How can you possibly save Possible. It's not like your unstoppable, Stoppable. Now what was I? Oh yah, I was going to... _Ho._

While Ron kicking his penis.

Ron(While the bounty hunter hold his penis and laying down on the floor): Boo-yeah! That's for messing Kim Possible!

Kim: Thanks Ron. Uncle Phil wound be proud, now lets get, uncle Tyson?

While the helmet fall off.

Ron: Uncle who?

Bounty hunter: _This is so embarrassing._

Kim: That's I find out that my uncle Tyson is the guy who hunts my?

Bounty hunter: _No. Defeated by Ron Stoppable._

Then the police take Tyson to jail.

Mrs. Possible: I couldn't believe you are going to kill my daughter, for money. Who are you working for?

Tyson: Like you want to know.

Mr. Possible: Don't your mother told you that money isn't everything.

Tyson: Yah. To bad I didn't listen to her.

Then that police drove off with Tyson.

Ron: You sound have seen what I did to him. I kick him right here.

Phil: _Wow, _amazing. To bad they not going to believe you.

Ron: Yah. That's why Kim tall them all about it.

Phil: Ron! What did I told you about Kim Possible?

Ron: Yes, she isn't my friend. But that's not true, listen.

Then Ron take his uncle to listening to Kim talking to the police.

Police: Well done Kim Possible. No bounty hunter would stop you.

Kim: Yah.

Phil: Wow, that's all? Look like I batter go.

Kim: Ho, I almost forgot. Ron save my life.

Then Phil was shocked.

Phil: You didn't hear what I think hear, do you?

Ron: Kim saying that I save the day?

Phil: I couldn't believe that I was wrong about her.

Kim: And I couldn't believe that our teacher is trying to kill me.

Ron: Our teacher? What are you talking about, Kim?

Kim: Can't remember, we train together.

Ron: _Ho, he train us._ Now I got it.

Mr. Possible: Tyson is a terrible uncle.

Phil: Yah, but he isn't the only one. Ron, I'm sorry what I say about your friend. I thought I know what best for you. Would you like to give uncle Phil a hug?

Ron: Yah.

Then Ron is hugging his uncle.

Phil: I'm so proud of you, saving your friend.

Kim: Um Mr. Stoppable, ante you going to say something to me.

Phil: I'm sorry the terrible thing I said about you.

Kim: That's OK.

Phil: Maybe someday, he would find his girl of his dream.

Ron: I already did. _I mean... _I got a naked mole rat.

Phil: Uh, _We already know._


End file.
